


Lightspeed Oneshot, Spitfire Stlye.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Spitfire.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walk up to the necklace that I'm about to steal for the shadows. It's suppose to give luck to the person who wears it. Suddenly I hear a voice, "Need a little luck?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightspeed Oneshot, Spitfire Stlye.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans. This was inspired by the Teen Titans episode Lightspeed. Instead of Jinx you have Artemis/Tigress.

I walk up to the necklace that I'm about to steal for the shadows. The necklace is suppose to give luck to the person who wears it. Suddenly I hear a voice, "Need a little luck?"

I turn around to see the sidekick of Flash. I can't remember his name, Flash Junior or was it Flash Kid? "Who are you?" I ask wanting his super hero name.

"Kid Flash. The fastest boy alive." I roll my eyes at his ego even though it's the truth. "Aren't you suppose to be a hero or something like that?" I ask annoyed.

"One of the best." He examines his nails even though it's a complete waste of time since his costume covers them.

"Well aren't you going to try to stop me?" He walks slowly towards me. I can't help but notice his eyes, green, which is my favorite color.

"I thought I get to know you first." I roll my eyes again. Why would anyone want to about Artemis Crock aka Tigress? The daughter of Paula Brooke who was the first Tigress and Lawrence Crock aka Sportsmaster. The younger sister of Jade Nguyen aka Cheshire. (Who has thing for that Teen Titans archer.) The girl who wanted to be a hero instead of going into the family business.

"What would you like to want to know ?" I sarcastically ask before I cross my arms. Why you're an assassin when your to smart for that life." I feel pang of annoyance. "Ow, is this the part where you try to convert me? Your wasting your time."

"When your as fast as me, time is something you have plenty of." I blink and he's gone then he reappears in just a second. It's because of super speed not being a Cheshire cat. He wearing a black beret and has a tiny brown bag that has the Eiffel Tower and the French flag. "Croissant?" He asks me.

"Why are you doing this? I'm Tigress the daughter of Sportsmaster and the first Tigress. I'm assassin for the shadows." Those green eyes look at me as if he can see my soul. ( Yes I know that sounds cliché.) "You don't want to. Why don't you just leave?" I stare at him as ifhe was mad as a hatter. Does he even know preposterous that is? My father would kill my mother if I left the shadows and ruined the family name. My mom in wheel chair and my father is a deadly assassin that showed no mercy, even with family. The reason I'm assassin, to protect my mom. "I can't leave, even if I want to. The shadows and my father will come after me and hurt my mother. My father will never let me go."

"Let me worry about him." He tells me and I want to say yes. To leave this nightmare that is my life but my mom. "I can't my mom is handicapped and my father will kill her if I don't be his little 'assassin'." I spat the last part out in a mix of hate and ager.

"Trust me, Spitfire," he offers me his hand. I look at his green eyes then his hand and I take his hand before I ask a question. "Spitfire?"

He smiles at me, "A man I once knew told me to find my own spitfire."


End file.
